


The things you do

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sehun exists, Warm Kyungsoo, baeksoo - Freeform, sick baekhyun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “103 degrees… what were you doing out of bed in the first place?”Where Baekhyun is sick and Kyungsoo comes to take him to bed.





	The things you do

Baekhyun squinted at the screen of his laptop, willing the words to stay in place. _Simple animals… gastro… cavity… cnidarians…_ in the back of his mind he vaguely registered Chanyeol’s voice next to him, saying his name, but his brain was too busy digesting the paragraph to react. His eyes hurt. Everything was swirling in front of him. _Eat… cavity… jelly…_

Baekhyun moved his face even closer to the text, utterly lost. “...What…?” 

“I said you should go rest.” Oh. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol and shivered. Chanyeol sighed and put down his pen, and Baekhyun watched dumbly as he started packing Baekhyun’s stuff. “You’re way too out of it for this. Do me a favor and don’t get me sick. Just go and sleep.”

“But…” Baekhyun fell silent for a minute. Chanyeol looked up from Baekhyun’s bag at his lack of words and shook his head.

“You can’t even form full sentences anymore.” He shoved Baekhyun’s stuff into his arms. “Go.”

Mhm. Baekhyun stumbled up and Chanyeol watched him walk into a table. Before he could say anything, Baekhyun held up a hand and said, “I’ll be fine. Just. Take good notes for me.” When he heard no response (or _thought_ he heard no response) Baekhyun navigated his way through the library and to the dorms.

Lucky for him, the dorms weren’t too far from the library. In a matter of minutes he somehow found himself in front of his dorm room.

“Ugh...” Baekhyun grabbed at the wall while he kicked off his shoes. The room was spinning. He felt hot. Or cold. Or something. “Sehuuuun.” No answer. The prick was probably at class. Jerk. Idiot. Fake friend. Baekhyun’s entire body ached. He lowered himself down to the floor with his back against the wall and stared at his shoes. The bed was too far away. And besides, he should change before he got in. But that was too much energy. Baekhyun allowed himself a small sob before he hugged his knees and closed his eyes. 

He fell asleep.

A minute later, probably, he heard the door open next to him and a sound that strangely resembled the phrase “oh, fuck.” The door closed again and beside him was warmth. “What the hell are you doing on the floor?”

Sehun sounded meaner than usual, so Baekhyun ignored him.

“Come on, get up.” The owner of the voice prodded at Baekhyun’s side until Baekhyun groaned and looked up.

It’s Kyungsoo, thought Baekhyun. No wonder why Sehun sounded meaner. It was actually Kyungsoo. “What are you doing here?”

“Chanyeol called me. He told me to get my idiot boyfriend in bed. I guess he thought you would be studying but… “ He gestured at Baekhyun’s current position and shook his head. “You scared the shit out of me when I opened the door and saw you. I almost tripped on you.”

“Sorry.”

“Just get up.”

Baekhyun frowned. “But it’s nice here.” He paused. “Wait… I’m your boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo groaned. Deadpanned: “Yeah, I can’t believe it either. Now get up.”

Wooooow. His body felt like jello. Kyungsoo struggled to pick him up on his own before giving up and kneeling down. “Get on my back,” he said. Obediently, Baekhyun did, and Kyungsoo stood up (with a lot of difficulty) to bring him to bed.

“Hehehe you’re pretty strong. I wonder what else you can do. Hehehe.”

“Are you--” grunt. “--High?”

“High on loooooovee.” Baekhyun grinned and waved his arms around. “This is so romantic, Kyungsoo. Carry me like I carry in League of Legends!!”

“You’re ridiculous. Here, your bed.”

Baekhyun felt the energy escape from his body the instant he hit his bed. His eyes shut and he pulled on the sheets. Dimly, Baekhyhun felt Kyungsoo’s hand brush away the strands on his forehead. “You’re so hot…” Kyungsoo murmured. Then: “I mean… like, burning up.”

Baekhyun laughed in his head. He couldn’t manage it out loud. There was some shuffling around, and then Baekhyun felt a pressure at his ear and a beep, and then heard Kyungsoo curse under his breath. “103 degrees… what were you doing out of bed in the first place?”

“Studying…”

“You’re actually crazy.”

“Mhm.” Pause. “I’m cold.”

“I’m not giving you another blanket. You’ll overheat.”

“Then come here.”

“...”

“Kyungsoo…”

“I really…” sigh. “Okay, Baekhyun. Just until you sleep.” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo move a plastic bag aside. He felt him climb into the bed beside him--two college students squished in a twin-sized bed. “I could get sick, you know,” Kyungsoo said above his head. His arms rested around Baekhyun’s shoulders, his chest pressed against Baekhyun’s face. “The things I do for you.”

Baekhyun smiled at the warmth in Kyungsoo’s voice and nestled closer to him. “You’re warm.”

“...so are you.”

“Good night, Kyungsoo,” he said.

“I’ll be here,” Kyungsoo answered. Somehow he always knew what to say to make Baekhyun feel safe. Gently, gently. And Baekhyun fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is confused about the arrangements (because I realize Sehun is pretty random):
> 
> Sehun and Baekhyun dorm together, Chanyeol is Baekhyun's study-buddy, and Kyungsoo dorms with Chanyeol. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Here's another Baeksoo fic :) Hope you guys enjoyed it <333


End file.
